Beginnings SS x OC AU
by Danielle Silvermane
Summary: Danny is a mature student accepted to Hogwarts under Dumbledoors sponsorship. She proves to be the most troublesome student in Slytherin, how will Snape react, what will he find, and when he finds out...will he have the strength and courage to accept it?
1. Chapter 1

This started out as a Roleplay Idea, and I loved it so much Ive made it Into a full fledged story. It takes place around the childrens 3rd year. 

Please R&R! Its my first forray into the Potter Realm of Fanfiction.

Danielle Silvermane had been born in a Cherokee reservation in the Smokey Mts. of North Carolina. Gifted was what her parents called her, she was taking things apart from the time she could toddle, and putting them back together before she learned proper speech.

When strange things happened around Danny, no one questioned it, raised with as much of the old traditions as possible, when these things occured, they simply shrugged it off as the spirits working their magic with their youngest daughter.

And when she went to her first Clan gathering at the age of 15 in the deserts of the Mid-West, while dancing around the fire her Totem came to her in the form of a Coyote, but not just one, an entire wild pack. They stood on the edge of the hill watching her, and rivited, distracted from her dance, she ran to them...and before the eyes of all the gathered clans, she turned into a Coyote as she ran, and joined the pack.

She was hailed as Spirit touched, and her presence was requested at every formal gathering..

Two weeks after the Gathering, a wizened old man appeared outside of her home and requested to speak to her, and her parents..

The Sponser

"A Wizard!?" Danny leapt to her feet. "Thas bullshit, there aint no such thing"  
Albus Dumbledoor chuckled and removed his wand, making Danny's cup float off of their small coffee table...she sank into her seat beside her parents.

Dumbledoor continued. "Under normal circumstances, Danielle would have been discovered and transfered to a wizard school at the age of 11. Apparently the American Ministry of Magic has been slack in its observation of its people. Danielle is too gifted not to be trained, I will personally sponser her for her tutilage, and when she reaches the point her American tutors can teach her No further, she will come to Hogwarts. It is a special case, and we wish to give Danielle the chance to learn all she can. It will be benificial to both the Wizarding world, and your people."

Danny simply leapt from her position with her parents and fairly flew into Dumbledoor's lap. "This is truely for real?" Albus ran his hand through her long black hair.

"Indeed my girl. Very true...and you must have an owl so that we can corrispond throughout your schooling.. "

1 year Later

"Like hell I cant get my Mechanic's Certification while Im taking my Wizarding classes! Watch me! Ive got to have a career besides Magic! I live in America, tell me where growing mandrakes is going to put food on my table? Mmmm???"

Yet another argument she seemed to have this term. Danny was headstrong, stubborn and a headache to most of her Tutors, but gifted...oh she was Gifted. She took to Magic like a fish took to water...but she clung to her Muggle ways..much to the dissapointment of her tutors.

She sent her owl off with a Letter to her Sponser as she did everyweek.

"Uncle Albus, (it would be titled as always)

My tutors are pressing me to give up my College courses, and I wont. Magic is wonderful and all, but A person needs a real job to survive, they just cant understand it. I have another Clan Gathering next week and they do not wish me to go. They tell me I must give up all this 'Muggle' nonsense. I swear to you if it wasnt for the respect I have for you, I'd turn them all into flies and feed them to my Venus Fly trap! My Clan Gatherings are a Sacred Tradition of my People. I have a special role in the tribal Ceremony...and they just wont understand. I wish you would come to the Gathering, atleast once. It may seem primitive, but...its important to me. My Parents would be honored if you came. If you cannot I understand, you;ve got a school to run. I supose I will see you soon enough when Ive finished here. And no I havent stopped smoking. You'll probably be horrified to know Ive gotten into Ink, and both of my arms are tattooed from shoulder to wrist. Its lovely art and im happy with them...When I come to Hogwarts I'll have to see if I can fix any of the Muggle machines you have you spoke of that werent working properly. It is late and Ive got to study for this next test they have for me. Until your owl arrives...I remain your faithful student, and Spirit neice.

Danielle"


	2. Chapter 2

The Birthday Gift.

Danielle Silvermane was accepted into Hogwarts under the most extreme circumstances. She'd been the American with great ability, but not much real teaching. A few tutors here and there. The Ministry of Magic consented to have her enroll into Hogwarts, despite her age. 20 years old. A very young looking 20, but still. Over the age of normal students, but given the opportunity she was offered, how could she complain?

She was the blacksheep of the 'entire' school. Tattooed, outspoken, an avid smoker...and with the foulest mouth on Campus. She definately made an impression.

She was sorted into the House of Slytherin, and much to her dismay, neither the Slytherin or the other students of the Houses cared much for her, and many went out of their way to make things difficult. But she took in stride. She had a few students that seemed to like her presence, and a few that followed her around like a sick puppy..

Her favorite Subjects was of all things Potions and Herbology. With her Native American background, and training in medicines and herbs, she took to both classes like a fish to water, much to the delight of Madam Sprout...and also much to the dismay of Professor Snape.

Madam Sprout made a big fuss over Danny, and she soaked it in...but with Professor Snape, she had to ruffle his feathers. The devil within her enjoyed irritating him, and so at every opportunity, she did all she could, to infuriate the Broody Potions Master.

This current Morning, she was up, dressed and fed before her classmates, and sitting in The Professors chair in the Potions Classroom, reading one of his books, and smoking a ciggarette, feet propped onto the edge of his Desk.

Unfortunately for the school, she modified all of her Robes, the skirts were pleated, and fell halfway down her thigh, she wore green and grey striped socks to her knees, and simple slip on black flats...her shirt was tight enough that she had to leave a few top buttons open to allow her cleavage comfort, and her tie was loosened...long raven hair fell to her waist with green beads and grey feathers braided into them. She was completely engrossed in the Potions Book and didnt notice, or rather ignored, the entrance of Professor Snape..

Her expression was of complete concentration, and as he stood watching her, she poked the tip of her tongue out, deep in thought. If he wasnt so angry, he might later recall that it was a fetching sight.

"Miss Silvermane, I dont supose you could remove yourself from my desk and NOT smoke in My Classroom!!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. His hands shook with the effort not to throttle her.

She adjusted her glasses calmly, folded the page at the top left corner before placing it back upon his desk. "Professor, good morning. I hope you rested well?" She took a long luxurious drag from her ciggarette and blew smoke in his direction. His face began to turn red.

She made no move to rise, and simply smiled at him...then gazed at her ciggarette, "Oh...Id forgotten...again." She took the non-filtered, hand rolled ciggarette, stuck out her tongue, put it out and swallowed it, in one fell swoop. Snape had the good graces to look away.

"And how did you get into the classroom?! It is Locked magically from entrance"  
She rose and moved around his desk and sat atop it...pulling out a hairpin. "Locked from 'Magical' entrance indeed. " She nodded and waved the bobbypin under his rather large and prominent nose. "I simply picked the locks. You're books are fascinating and I Need the extra reading to catch up to your 6th and 7th years."

His hands twiched, he shook with supressed rage, she delicatly rose a brow. "Mmm?" he exploded.

"20 points from Slytherin!" She only smiled brighter. "Only 20? And here I thought to get atleast 50 out of you...damn." She snapped her fingers and reguarded him seriously for a moment.

"Really Sir, you make it too Easy. And to be perfectly honest, I enjoy our encounters extremely. Sadly, I dont think you enjoy them all that much.." She winked and kicked her feet lightly, showing a fair amount of leg, that did not go unnoticed...much to her delight.

He growled silently at himself as his eyes traveled to the sinfully short skirt she wore, then back up to her lovely, if infuriating face.  
"Why do you persist in tormenting me Miss Silvermane?" His voice was hoarse...angry. She curled her finger at him, beconing him closer.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked softly. Angrily he stalked right up to her and stared down at her, black eyes flashing. "Enlighten me Miss Silvermane." He sneered.

Her smile grew to a smirk, and she grabbed two handfulls of his robe, and jerked him off balance against the edge of the desk, consequently, his hands braced themselves on the desk along either side of her, and she smiled up into his face, as he glared down at her.

"Because I like to see your eyes light up like that. I like seeing passion, even if its Angry passion. It reminds me that Im still alive. " And she arched up and kissed him, full on the lips.

Neither expected what happened in that moment. Danny expected to be shoved away and sent to detention...Snape had much the same thoughts...but sometimes body and mind just dont listen to each other.

Snape was stunned still for about half a breath, before he crushed himself against her and feircely, angrily kissed her in return. Danny's breath was stolen, and she was lost to the firey kiss. It lasted a breif few moments before Snape realized just What he was doing and he broke the kiss and spun away from her only to turn and stare at her in something akin to anger and horror.

She leaned heavily on her palms and stared at him in something akin to shock, though her entire body hummed with pleasure. Slowly a smile creapt along her face and she closed her eyes breifly, savoring the memory, giving a soft pleased sigh.

"That was completely unexpected, completely out of Character for you Professor..." She rose a delicate ebony brow and slipped off of his desk and approached him...

He staggered back a few steps and she laughed softly. "I do so love it when Im suprised. " she reached out and slipped a small box into his hand, she stood on her toes kissed his cheek softly and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Professor. See you Mid-day." And she waltzed out of the room with a skip to her step.

He spun around to watch her leave the most confounded expression on his face...he looked down at the box in his hands, it was rosewood...the tree had been extinct for quite some time now, and if his eyes served him right, was hand carved with his House crest, and his Last name at the bottom of it..

He turned the box over in his hands, scrutinizing it, he pulled out his wand to see if it contained anything foul or disasterous, and finding nothing opened it. 

Nestled inside the box on a tiny green velvet cushion sat a beautiful miniature dream catcher on a silver chain, It was woven with strong silver wire, and held a single silver feather in its center, tiny green beads were woven into it...he sagged against his desk and stared at it for quite sometime...

For once in his life, Speech had been robbed from him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beginnings

The Sick Puppy

Danny had had about all she could stand of her Slytherin Shadow, Draco Malfoy.  
He and his goons followed her whenever they got the ooprtunity, mostly she ignored them. Which sadly only resulted in their trying harder to get her attentions.

"Join us for Dinner at our side of the Table Danny." Malfoy would purr.

"Id rather eat with a Gryffindor. " She would sneer at him. Of course this grew only to infuriate the young Malfoy lord, perversely Danny enjoyed it, but lately it was growing tiresome.

"You'll be accepted better if you were on my arm." Malfoy would murmur to her in class. To which she would reply. "What did you say Draco? You have a rash on your Ass? Im sure Madam Pomfrey has something for that, poor dear.."

She'd pat his arm absently and return to her books, as the entire class laughed at him...Professor Magonagal would smirk and shaked her head.

"5 points from Slytherin for such bad use of Language Danny." To which Danny would flash her Professor a winning smile and sigh. "Awwww...shit!" Minerva would only smile brighter. "5 More points." To which Danny would clamp her mouth shut, and burry her face in her arms to suppress her laughter.

Draco on the other hand vowed revenge upon the cocky Native American.

Weeks went by and it seemed that Draco had given up on pestering her, which was just as well, she was engrossed in a book on Advanced Potions in the huge window Archway of the second story...just overlooking the Courtyard of the school.

"Well well well If it isnt the Resident Hogwarts Squwa (sp?).." Danny calmly closed her book and her expression turned to stone. "What do you want you insignificant little cocksucker?" Draco fummed and took a threatening step towards her.

"How DARE you speak to me like that?" She turned and glared at him. "I'll speak to you anyway I like you InsignifiCUNT, maggot."

Malfoy lunged, and Danny had little time to react. He shoved her out of the window, and she and her book, went tumbling out of the window.

Severus Snape had been walking the Courtyard grounds, watching the students. This was his most hated chore, where he had to either break up the large groups of Students before they caused any trouble, or sepeate students who got too 'chummy' for his tastes.

His eye caught a glimmer of sliver on the second story, and he looked up, to see Danny sitting in the Archway window, glaring Angrily at the ground. Draco Malfoy and his cronies were behind her, clearly whatever was being said, was making the girl angry...her face hardened to stone and she turned around and said something to Draco. 

The next few moments went by so slowly, just as Draco advanced upon Danny and shoved her, he had began to run towards them...But Time seemed to resume normal speed, just as he'd gotten his wand out, Danny slammed into the ground with a sickeningly loud crack to her left shoulder. She cried out in anger and pain.. "Goddamn motherfucker!!!" She curled her knees close to her and lay there panting for breath.

Severus looked up to the window to see Draco's horrified expression. "MALFOY"  
His bellow frightened most of the students and sent chills down Draco's spine. He gestured angrily for Draco to get down there Immediately...and crouched down beside Danny.

"Miss Silvermane, remain still Madam Pomfrey has been sent for..." But Danny shook her head, reached out with her good arm to him. "Help me up, goddamnit that hurts.." His hand gripped hers and she pulled herself to a standing position...her left arm hung at a strange angle, her shoulder was dislocated.

"Im fine, Just a dislocation..." Her eyes narrowed when Draco arrived, and she turned her eyes to Professor Snape, gripped her left bicep twisted it quickly and gave a firm jerk...once again that sickening crack and a soft pop could be heard as she put her shoulder back in place...she shoved past Snape, and advanced upon Draco so quickly, that when he'd made a grab for her, he missed.

Her left hand was around his throat, Draco sputtered, and his eyes dialated. Snape held himself back and watched, wand lifted if he needed to restrain the girl.

She leaned in closely to Draco and whispered in his ear, puncuating her speech with a shake to his throat. "If you ever, speak to me like that again, I will slit your throat, and bathe in your blood, then you'll see how 'savage' this Native can be!"

The color drained from Draco's face, and much to Severus's suprise and perverse pleasure, he had the satisfaction of seeing Malfoy lose control of his bladder and soil himself.

Danny glanced down, smirked and shoved Malfoy away. He stood there, pale as death and looking at Professor Snape.

"You are confined to the House Common room or your personal space until I decide what to do with you! Get Out of here!!!" He bellowed. Malfoy bolted like a frightened colt, and was gone behind the cobblestones.

Danny was rubbing her arm lightly when Professor Snape turned to look at her. "What happened Miss Silvermane? Why did Draco shove you out of the second story window?" 

Her eyes had become unreadable, the smirk she had been wearing faded and her face was blank...her chin lifted defiantly. "Thats none of your Business."

Damned, stubborn, Infuriating Woman! He advanced upon her. "You and He are both Students in MY House, It is EVERY bit my RIGHT to know what caused this altercation!!" He practically yelled in her face.

But she stood her ground. "I dont Give a Good Goddamn,  
who You are and What House Im In! Thats a Private Matter and I will NOT discuss it with you!!!! Or Anyone for that Matter!!" She turned on her heel and stormed away, shoving past Madam Pomfrey. She growled in her direction. "Simple Dislocation, Your assistance is not required. Thank you very much!" 

Snape ground his teeth in frustration, a vein bulged upon the left side of his brow, and he stormed after her. "Miss Silvermane!!!!!" He bellowed down the halls angrily.

She didnt pay much attention to where she went, she simply let her feet take her where they would, she was suprised to find herself in the Potions Classroom, she stormed into the store room and closed herself within it. She kicked the door, slammed her fist into it, cursing vividly and loudly in Cherokee...

Snape simply stood there and listened to her...arms folded outside the door, he waited until she had finished beating her fists into the door...he heard her sag against it and sink to the floor...he 'almost' thought he head her crying.

"Miss Silvermane." He growled. "Come out of my Storesroom before you break something!" To which he was stunned by her reply.

"Fuck. You!" She slamed her fist against the door to emphasize her words.

He sighed and rubbed his temples...why had they ever agreed to take this girl on in the first place?

He gestured with his wand to the Classroom door and shut it, and locked it. He decided to take a more gentle approach.

"Daninelle, Come out of my stores room." His voice was stern, but not as nasty as it had been.

Her response was sullen. "I dont want to. I hate this place, I hate everyone in it execept Uncle Al...Dumbledoor and my Teachers. The students are vile, stupid and pregidous (sp?)! "

He sighed once more. "My Classroom is locked and sealed, Come out of there and vent on the room if you must, but NOT in my Storesroom!"

There was silence to this...a resigned sigh, and he heard the door open, and Danny Slipped out of the stores room and sat on the floor just outside the door, she pulled a small wooden box from her pocket and began to roll herself a ciggarette. "Tell me I cant smoke it and I'll shove this entire box down your goddamned throat." She growled at him and folding his arms he glared at her.

"Threatening me will only get you killed Miss Silvermane." She lit the ciggarette with a happy sigh and looked at him. "Good, Do it. Kill me. Do everyone a goddamned favor and rid the world of me. "

That startled him, and he watched her as she closed her eyes, and smoked the ciggarette to its completion, she snubbed it on the floor, and shoved the remainder of it in her pocket, she did not thankfully eat it as she had the day she gifted him with his Birthday gift.

"I will ask you again, what happened with Malfoy." His voice was calmer, softer.

She did not answer, her eyes remained closed, she took a deep breath and sighed.  
"He's been following me like a sick Pathetic puppy for weeks, and Ive ignored him. Most recently he's been pressing me to 'be on his arm' the arrogant little shit. Ive repeatedly told him off, and had to publiclly humiliate him in Transfiguration to get him off my back. I thought that would be the end of it, he'd go hide, lick his wounds and move on. Apparently, I was wrong." She rolled another ciggarette her eyes still closed and lit it as she spoke...

Snape simply watched her, listening.

"So he comes up to me today...Insults me, and my heritage, I told him off, pretty nastily I might add, and he pushed me out of the window. " She opened her eyes.

"There, happy?" He shook his head.

"What did Malfoy say to you?" He rose a brow when she gritt her teeth and inhaled deeply..."Keep this up Proffessor and I will be rolling something that is NOT Tobacco. I do not wish to continue this subject any further."

He rose from his chair and crouched down infront of her, a finger reached out and tilted her chin up to look at him. "What did he call you?" He asked softly.

She furrowed her brows, tried to resist him, but he had never spoken in so soft a tone before and she gave in...sagging and looking away. "Hogwarts Resident Squwa." She whispered, her eyes had dialated and were so black they rivaled his own...she turned from him and scootted away...He was deeply disturbed at the sorrow and anguish in her eyes. "I dont want to talk about this anymore.." Her voice had becomed strained, haunted and she backed away from him...she threw open the door and fled the Classroom, leaving a very bewildered Potions Master, behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Beginnings

Mother Earth

She'd thuroughly irritated Proffessor Snape in Potions today...and tho it had left her with a warm happy feeling, seeing the fire of rage in his eyes...she still felt terribly empty. She had been away from Home over a year...and the lonliness was threatening to drown her, so after potions, she went to her dormitory, changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top...she elected to go barefoot and took the stairs two at a time...once she was out in the Courtyard. 

She paused and stared in the direction of the Forbidden Forrest...she took a deep breath. And ran, she threw her head back and simply ran...her long legs streched and she leaped over a 3 foot fence, sprinting across the feild like a deer in flight...

She didnt look back as she ran straight into the Forbidden Forrest.

Severus stood in the Second Story Archway window, watching Miss Silvermane curiously...she was barefoot, and she ran like someone who was running away from something.

But he got the distinct feeling that whatever it was she was running from wasnt a physical thing. He admired her proflie, she was graceful in her flight, he watched as she prepared and leapt over the fence...but when his eyes followed her destination...they clouded with worry...he was sure she didnt have her Wand...and the forrest was forbidden.

He waited nearly half an hour, and she did not return...sighing with resignation, he went to retreive his most troublesome student.

Danny had stopped not far into the forrest and sank to her knees...she took a few long moments to catch her breath and looked around her. She was surrounded by nature, and tho it was different from home...she was somewhat comforted.

She curled her fingers into the soft rich loam of the earth and closed her eyes, concentrating. At home she always had a connection with the earth, it grounded her, gave her peace and comfort, knowing that mother earth welcomed her always.

But she felt nothing, no stirrings of regocnition, no welcome...the earth here might as well have been dead for all the spirit of Mother nature seemed to be lost to her now.

She had no idea how long she sat like that...until a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. She turned her gaze up to the owner of the hand and was horriffied to find that she had been crying...tears coarsed down her cheeks and she dropped her sorrowfilled gaze to the earth.

Severus had seen an expression like that only once on her face, some many months back after her altercation with Malfoy...and still it pulled at him and disturbed him. No one so young, so irritatingly captivating should have such sorrows.

"You shouldnt be here Miss Silvermane, its dangerous. " he glanced around in apprehension...she didnt seem to hear him.

"The Earth has always welcomed me...I could always feel the life, the presense of Mother Earth..." Her voice was a heartbroken whisper. "Even the earth has forsaken me...truely, I am very much alone."

Severus was struck by the pain in her words and knelt down beside her, producing a black kercheif from his pocket. He offered it too her. She pulled her hands f rom the earth...wiped them angrily on her pants and took the kercheif wiping her eyes before handing it back to him..

She strode away from him, her back to him, she hugged herself in a vain attempt at comfort..."I love this place...And I hate this place..." She stared out into the darkness of the forrest. "I love all of the new things I have learned...the friendships I have made with my Teachers...But..."

He lifted his voice and asked. "Why do you hate it?" She dropped her head and sighed, "I am an outsider, even more so than a Squib or a Muggle would be. Im from a completely different culture, a totally different Continent.. Nothing is as it is at home, the lonliness is so palatable I can almost tast-..."

Her words were lost as she was suddenly pulled into an almost desperate embrace from behind...she looked down to see Snape's arms crushing her against him...about her waist...

"Severus...what are you doing?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

His voice was a growl against her hair. "What I want to do."

Despite the initial shock of him embracing her, she laughed at that. "Ah, thats good. Finnally." She was strangely touched by the embrace, but something within her seemed to sense that this embrace wasnt just for her...but for him as well.  
Her right arm snaked up and she curled the fingers of her right hand into his hair. Her left hand rested atop one of his that held her firmly around the waist.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked him. His answer was a growling no against her throat, she shivvered lightly.

Her fingers stroked his scalp lightly..her tone was light, jovial. "Do this often"  
This earned her a dark chuckled. "No" He replied with a verbal sneer.

She grinned and leaned back against him, relaxing with a dramatic sigh. "Ahhh...A man of Few words...there is a God." Snape burried his face deeper into her shoulder and shook with laughter. Laughter soon became hysterical cackling.

She turned suddenly in his arms and without so much as a word, pulled him unresisting into a true embrace, where he was the one held. Not her. Hysteria became silent sobs and he quaked like a leaf against her. Gentle fingers soothed his hair and she wondered...how many tears would she dry this stay at Hogwarts. Even at home greived people somehow found their way to her.

How long they stood there is hard to say, and even long after his tears had ceased, she caressed his hair. "Feel better?" She asked softly encouraging him to answer her with the tone she used.

His answer was a soft grunt as he pulled back...slim fingers brushed away the moisture from his cheeks as she looked up into his dark eyes.

Those dark eyes became suddenly serious as if Severus finnaly realized what it was he had just done. He'd lost control of his composure infront of a Student...not to mention a student that he shouldnt be interested in... He opened his mouth to speak and was silenced with a finger.

"No one has to know. No one needs to know, anything about this." His entired body relaxed and he nodded, not trusting his voice..

She gave him a cheeky smile and streched. "Besides, Im still going to be the most troublesome student you've ever had the misfortune to teach."

He smirked, then sneered. "I wouldnt have it any other way."

And walking beside one another, they made their way back to the school...much healed if for a short time...

Danny's only realization now was, what was her relationship with Severus? And how would that affect her school? 


	5. Chapter 5a

Beginnings

Revelations

Part One.

Danny and her ongoing strange relationship with Severus Snape, left both of them feeling mixed emotions. Danny enjoyed his company emensely, she loved seeing his irritation, and rather enjoyed watching him work. Truth be told, she felt that if he warmed up just the tinyest bit, they would become good, close friends. They had much in common. But on the other hand, she was unsure if she should encourage anything further...to most he was an ugly, unapproachable man. To her, he was intelligent, and attractive, even if he wasnt all that handsome. He was attractive to her. Yes or no? She couldnt figure that out, and with her OWLS comming up, she didnt even try. She just let it be what it was, and took one day at a time. Trying to ignore the fact that she constantly thought about it, and watched him when she wasnt studying..

Severus on the other hand had feelings of a different kind, he begrudgingly admitted, only to himself mind you, that her presence was much more tollerable than most. But she infurriated him on a level that boreded rage. She knew just what buttons to push, and when. He constantly glared at her and remembered the day he had lost composure infront of her, and how calmly, she had handled the situation.  
It left him feeling something he had not felt in quite sometime. What it was, he couldnt put a finger to, but when he thought about her, he got this nostalgic feeling that both filled him with contentment, and stirred his rage. What had this young witch done to him? Why was she constantly plaguing his thoughts?  
He found himself always at a window when she would be passing beneath it. Many of the students had rumored that Snape hated her so much, he'd devoted all of his spare time to glaring at her. He allowed this rumor to flourish.

Better everyone thought he hated her. It was safer that way. Despite his feelings.  
That made him pause. What were his feelings? He glared out of a window to see her pass beneath it...Malfoy sneered in her direction and she just looked at him, causing the younger boy to pale. This elected a chuckle and a smirk. He had to give her credit, She was a Slytherin through and through.

But what did he feel? He tore his mind back to the subject at hand, rather than watching her shapely figure sprint across the courtyard. He wasnt 'uncomfortable' around her...he wanted to know more about her before he truely looked into what he felt. But most of all he wanted to know, why she had done that for him in the Forrest, when he knew that she had been greived as well. It was A Gryphindoor thing to do, not a Slytherin. No matter, he had extra lessons with her this afternoon, and would broach the subject if the opportunity aprised itself...maybe.

"Extra Potions Lessons with Scary Snape? Danny you have to be insane! Why would you do that? He Hates you! " Hermione Granger fairly shreeked at their afternoon break out in the courtyard. Danny rubbed her ears.

"He doesnt hate me. In point of fact, I believe he enjoys the fighting. It gives him something to truely focus on, and get it all out. I dont mind really, its all good fun!" She sat with Hermione. "Besides, I love Potions, and I have to Catch up to you Squirt!" She Gently ruffled Hermione's hair. The girl blushed and smiled.

"Have you ever wondered why you werent Sorted into Gryphindoor?" The girl asked suddenly. "You're so nice, a ll of the first years love you. " Danny laughed outright.

"You're kidding right? " She lit a ciggarette. "Im A tattooed, smoking, peirced freak who persistantly enjoys pissing off her enemies and rather attractive Potions Master. Of course I belong In Slytherin! Im a very very bad girl...and one of these days, a Spanking will be in order!" She clapped her hands gleefully and kicked her feet.

Hermione shook her head and nodded. "You've got me there..." She leaned over whispering. "You like Spankings?" Danny cackled! " Only at the right moment deary. And you are too young to be having this Conversation with me! You've never even been Kissed!"

She looked up to see a dark Shadow looming over them, and smiled brightly. Hermione sqweeked. "Goodness look at the time! Ive got to go help Ron Study! Bye Danny!" And she fled.

Danny patted the spot next to her and smiled at Snape. "Hello Profesor, have a seat will you"

Severus had been watching her with that insufferable know it all Granger...he didnt understand why the Younger Students were so drawn to her...perhaps if he did, it would help him understand why HE was so drawn to her..

He glared down at them and was pleased to see Granger flee...but Danny's bright welcoming smile made his stomach twist, and he glared even more.

"Hello Professor, have a seat will you?" He rose a brow and with a swirl of his robes sat beside her. She chuckled. "You can stop glaring at me, Im not going to run away in fear like Hermione and over half the school population." He glowered and said nothing. She smiled and glanced out over the Courtyard. "If I didnt have such strong Obligations at home I couldnt get out of...I almost wish I could stay here indefinately..." She sighed softly and rested her chin in her palms, elbows on her knees. Her hair fell around her like an ebony curtain...Snape found that he wanted to touch her hair and restrained the urge, he folded his arms and glared ahead absently.

"And why is that Miss Silvermane?" he asked with a bit of a sneer. Which Didnt seem to bother Danny at all, she had the same nack for ignoring his tones as Dumbledoor...it was another thing about her that irritated him.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Well after the rocky start, Ive really come to like Magic, and the world you live in...its almost comforting how easy everything is...But as to the Obligations?" She glanced over to see him looking at her and he gave the faintest nod. She looked ahead and her face transformed to a serene hapy expression, only the sadness in her eyes tugged at him once more.

"I am Special to all of the Clans, I think I know now, why, because then I wasnt so sure...My Magic is important. Its all but faded away with the Amercian Ministry of Magic neglecting to survey all the people properly, and alot of the old ways held much magic in them. All of the Original Shamans and Medicine men and Women of the Tribes, were, I believe, Wizards. My role is to take part of the Dance to call the Spirts...because it was during one such dance, that I became a Coyote...and since then, They have insisted on my presence at every Gathering, I have missed them all for school, and they understand..." 

He reached out and grabbed her wrist...pulling her slightly so that she looked at him. "You're an Animagus?!" He growled angrily. She nodded and shrugged. "Thats what Professor Magonagal says, and I had to register once she was informed. Whats wrong?" She asked softly, concern in her eyes. He suddenly released her and folded his arms brooding.

"There is nothing wrong, I was simply suprised." She smiled and nodded. "Alright.."

She turned to grin at him. "Whats our lessons for today going to Consist of? Ive got to prepare for the Summer Solstace Ritual, its shortly after the students leave for Summer, and I will be needing a few herbs if you would be so kind as to provide...I wont be going home for the Summer, I will stay and continue my classes so I can catch up. " She winked at him. And lit a ciggarette. "Just imagine Severus.." She whispered his name softly so as not to seem so 'informal' with him during school. "All Summer long, You and me and nothing to do but study and get aquainted!"

Snape seemed to turn a bit pale at that, he had assumed she would be returning to America for the duration of the summer...his voice was deadpan. "I can hardly contain myself.." He drawled.

She threw her head back and laughed brightly. "Me either!" 

Ron, Hermione and Harry stood watching the scene from a window not far.  
"Would you look at that!?" Ron cried. "If I didnt know any better, I'd say Danny Enjoyed Snape's Company!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and looked down at the two. Hermione spoke softly with a soft smile. "And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. They are both adults, even if she is a Student." Harry nodded...he never cared for Snape much, but everyone needed friends.

Ron looked astounded..."But its Snape you guys! And she's Atleast Half his age!"

Hermione grapped Rons Ear and began tugging him down the hall. "And that is none of ours, or Anyones Buisness Ronald Weasley!"

End Part One. 


	6. Chapter 5b

Beginnings

Revelations

Part Two.

Danny stood at the Station to Hogwarts Express with dozens of youngsters around her, all vying(sp?) for her attention. She gave them the brightest of smiles.

"I'll be here when you return, I promise! I wont go anywhere. Its all Study and hard work for the Baddest Student in Hogwarts!"

A few of the young first years looked teary eyed, for she had been the advocate for the 'underdog' and stood up for all of them, even if they werent in her House...which unfortunately for house Slytherin, resulted in fist fights and points taken for her behavior. This year, Ravenclaw won the House Cup.

"Dont cry, and I cant promise to write you all back, because I know you will probably write to me. But I will keep everyone's letters and when you return there will be something waiting for all who cared to check in on me. Cheer up, its the summer! No School for you! Fun in the Sun. " She gently shooed them away, and saw Malfoy leaning against the train, his goons had loaded the train, and he looked while he thought no one was watching, as if he were going to cry. Suddenly she found herself feeling bad for him. She approached him and called his name, watching as when she did, he schooled his expression into an angry scowl.

She'd been pondering this for days and decided it was time to let it go. "Hey Drake. " She grinned using a nickname she'd given to him privately...he frowned. She smiled winningly at him and he sighed.

"What?" She reached out, gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek. "Have a good Holiday for me okay? Its going to be dull around here without you. " He stood stunned for the longest time not moving, before the Young Malfoy curled his arms around her and gave her a bone crushing hug. She laughed, coughed and patted his back. 

They seperated and she produced a small box for him. "For you. Lets just forget the whole incident from the beginning of the year, and start over...friends?"

Malfoy looked at the simple wooden box in his hands as if it was the strangest thing he'd ever seen, then he looked up at her. Danny had been right all along, breifly in his eyes he saw longing, distrust, and sadness, before it was replaced with bewilderment. "But I didnt get you anything..." She shrugged and smiled. "Dont worry about it. I dont give gifts hoping to get them back. You're friendship is gift enough. " She held her hand out to him.

"Friends?" Slowly a true blue real smile crept upon his face and he shook her hand. "Friends."

Danny chuckled and nodded, giving Malfoy a nudge towards the school. "Its handmade so dont throw it in a washer okay? Handwash only!" He tudged off and into the train with a vacant look on his face, she saw him sitting in a window, starring forlornly at the school...he really didnt want to leave.

She stood there waving at them all until the train was out of her sight, before she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder...she looked up to see Albus standing beside her, beaming down at her with those shining blue eyes of his.

"That was a wonderful gesture Danielle...especially after the war you and Draco seemed to have had going." She turned into Albus's open arms and embraced him as if he were her father...and for the most part at Hogwarts he was.

"Something is wrong with him Uncle. I cant figure out what, but if i could have kept him here for the summer, I would have." His hand trailed through her hair.

"You'll figure it out Im sure. Its your specialty. " He chuckled softly. She rolled her eyes and released him. "Dont remind me! Ive dried more tears and gotten into more fights this year alone than I ever have in my entire public school life! " She sighed. "I cant help it Uncle. They are sweet children for the most part...and I love them."

He nodded. "Which is precisely why I am still here." He paused. "How are things Progressing with Severus?" He asked just a bit too smuggly, she recoiled and lightly punched him in the arm.

"I dont need you matchmaking for me Uncle! I can handle that just fine on my own..." She made a face, "But to answer your question, eh, so so. "

Dumbledoor chuckled..."I'll leave you to it then, I believe you have to collect your herbs for your Sojurn tonight do you not?"

She nodded with a bright smile. "I do indeed...but I should bathe first and prepare my packs..." She hopped up, kissed his cheek and ran back towards the school.

Severus had watched the entire exchange from afar. The students Adored her, and her strange make up with Malfoy left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Even stranger still was her interaction with Dumbledoor. They acted like family, and it both bothered him and pleased him. Dumbledoor seldom had family around, and Danny seemed to brighten his smile, if only a bit. Best return to his Dungeons and prepare her herbs...he was so curious about what she was up too, that perhaps he would follow her, just to satisfy his curiosity.

End Part Two 


	7. Chapter 5c

Beginnings

Revelations Part three.

Danny knocked lightly on the Dungeons doors and waited for a response.

"Come in Danielle." Severus drawled with annoyance. She slipped into his Classroom and he found himself gaping at her.

She was dressed in a knee length soft doeskin dress, hewn with elaborate beadwork and embroidery. Her hair fell free and was braided with many beads and feathers, her feet were adorned with matching doeskin moccosin boots that laced up to the knee...she carried a doeskin satchel, that was decorated much the same as her outfit.

"What do you think?" She asked as she set her satchel gently on a desk as she turned a slow circle for him to observe. He stared and studied the look, he had to concede that it did look fetching for her.

"It suits you Danielle." She made a face at him, she hated to be called Danielle. "You know I hate it when you call me that.." To which he would smirk and nod. "I know." They'd had this conversation many many times in private, and she took it all in stride. Baby steps, she reminded herself. I must take baby steps with him.

She flashed him a winning smile and moved and sat on his desk beside him. "Did you find the herbs I needed?" He nodded and pointed to a generous pile of pouches labed with the herbs she had requested.

She rose and lifted each one, sniffing them delicately...she even tasted a few and sighed with contentment...gently stowing them in her satchel...she turned a greatful smile towards him. "You are the best Severus. How can I ever repay you?" She coyly bat her eyelashes at him in a playful manner before dropping the facade and moving to his side. "No really, its wonderful, thank you. " And she leaned down, kissing his cheek lightly. He inhaled sharply, she smelled of desert jasmine, and he reached out to touch her hair.. he didnt smile. He couldnt. Not yet.

"You are welcome Danielle, you've been the most irritating, and troublesome student Ive ever encountered, but you are by far the most Apt." She flushed at his begruding praise and moved away from picking up her satchel sliding her arms into it.

"Where will you be going?" He found himself asking before he could prevent it. She smiled and inside her mind she could hear a child calling.  
'Thats right kitty, commere Kitty, look at this nice bowl of milk I have for you...'

"To the edge of the lake, Not very far, Ive asked Hagrid to help me by gathering enough firewood to hold a steady large fire all night. "

He rose a brow. "You will be sleeping 'outside' tonight?" She laughed softly. "No Severus, I wont be sleeping atall. Its the Summer Gathering. We celebrate our heritage, speak with our ancestors and sing...then we talk until the sun rises, and together we greet the new day."

He nodded.. "Very well then. Enjoy your Gathering. " She smiled and turned to leave...and paused at the door..."If you'd like to come you're more than welcome."

He scowled and shook his head. "I have much to do to prepare your summer lessons. Im afraid I must decline. Good night Danielle." She smiled and nodded.

"Good night Severus."

And she was gone.

End Part Three 


	8. Chapter 6a

Beginnings

The Gathering Part One

When Danny reached the lake she was greeted by Hagrid who had indeed gathered more than enough wood for the fire she would build..

"I cant thank you enough Hagrid...this really means alot to me. "  
The big man rubbed his beard and flushed. "Think nothin' on it, Was glad to do it, very glad indeed!" He laughed softly and she settled her satchel down and waved at him as he left. 

She went about building her meager camp, she started the fire, set out her bear furr throw, which was huge enough to be a bed comforter...and set out her pouches of herbs before her. She Rose and as the sun set she began to sing and dance, she leapt around the fire, it was graceful, and her voice was strong...the light of the fire caught on the beads in her hair, and she looked even more beautiful than before, she danced and sang until full dark...she knelt by the lake filled a bowl with water and carried it back drinking the water slowly...she settled on the furs and began to reach into the various bags of herbs, chanting softly beneath her breath as she threw handfuls of the herbs one at a time into the fire.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had followed her, hidden beside a huge conifer nearby, he watched her sing and dance, she was truely different from anything he'd known...and again, he was still drawn to her. But he settled himself comfortably on the ground to watch her until he got bored.

His eyes turned to the fire, it had turned a strange blue, most likely from the herbs, but he felt power and he leaned forward, eyes transfixed upon the blue flames.

She stared into the fires and whispered a single name. But the pain in her voice was unmistakeable.

"Ragingbear..."

The fire flared to life and slowly a smiling, young man of her Origin appeared within the flames. Danny gave a soft whimper and covered her mouth.

Ragingbear reached out to touch her, but stopped. He could not.  
"Do not cry Brightfeather. I am glad you have chosen me to Speak to...for there is much we must discuss"

Severus was startled, he'd never known of such magics before, and he couldnt have left if he had wanted to, which, he did not. His chest tightened at her voice..and then his eyes trained on the young man in the flames.

"Your training is of the utmost. You are the hope of bringing Magic back to our people...but you have tasks that must be completed, while you are there, training."

Danny let her hands fall to her sides. "Tasks? Here? At Hogwarts?" Ragingbear, with his ever loving smile nodded.

"There are many who require your talent of healing, but most importantly, two such persons. One you already know of, and the healing has started, albeit slowly. The other, is very troubled, and will require the gentle hand of a mother who shelters her eggs from all harm. But you cannot complete these tasks if you do not heal. "

She shook her head with denial. "Im not ready! Its too soon, the wounds are raw still!" His smile turned soft and sad. "It has been 5 years Brightfeather. You must share it with someone, and you must let it go. I am dead. What we had can never be again." His voice was sad. "I love you still, and I will love you for all of eternity. But you cannot live life loving a Spirit who cannot heal you, hold you, or kiss you. "

She hugged herself and trembled. "I cant! Who could possibly understand my loss? It is too hard, it hurts too much...dont ask this of me, I cannot! " She was crying, Severus could hear it in her voice.

But Ragingbear continued. "You will, and you must. Once you heal, you can heal those who need you. The one You know of, and the Boy, Draco."

That captured both their attentions. "Draco? What of him?" She brushed away her tears, reached into her satchel and pulled out a peice of bread to nibble on.

Ragingbear's voice was sadder still. "If you do not heal, and heal him. He will become like Silence, and his sorrow will never end...nor will his pain."

She gasped dropping the bread. "Silence? How can this be? What do you know of the boy?" She demanded suddenly protective. Ragingbear smiled in triumph.

"There is the Brightfeather I love. We know only that if he is not healed, he will be lost. That is all we can tell you..." She bowed her head and nodded.

"You will stay with me for the Sunrise?" She asked softly, hope creeping into her voice. But he shook his head with a smile, and looked 'directly' at Severus, met his eyes and nodded slightly in recognition.

"No Brightfeather, I will not. Your Night will be spent with the one who watches. Be at Peace my love. I am happy in the Starpaths of our people, and I watch over you everyday, with love in my heart for the woman you are, and will become. Heal. Heal, and love. And All, will be well."

The Fireflared blue bright, then returned to red, and Danny turned...she knew, it had to be Severus.. her voice shook and she reached her hand out..."Severus? Dont lurk.. " 

The Spirit had LOOKED right at him! And Noticed him! Now she knew he was there. Fuming silently at this turn of events he sighed rose and went to her outstreched hand...he slid his hand into hers and sat with her.

They were silent for a very long time...before she spoke. "You saw it all then I take it?" Her voice was strangely strained. He nodded, and spoke. "I did. " She didnt question him, didnt yell at him...she simply squeezed his hand lightly, then let it go. "That was Ragingbear. The man who would have been my husband, had he not been killed. "

He was silent...then tenatively..."Do you wish to speak about it?" She sighed deeply and began to drop herbs into her bowl of water, she drank deep and shook her head.

"No, I dont. But I should and I have to. He was right..as much as I dont want to face it. It has to be faced in order for me to heal." She turned and crossed her legs looking up at him. She was heartbroken, tears lingered behind her eyes.

He lifted his hand and forestalled her. "Are you certain you wish to tell this, obviously private and painful experience to someone like me?" Despite her pain she smiled, sat up and reached out to brush her fingertips along his face lightly.

"You are my friend. As much as I irritate you, and vice versa. You are probably the only person Id be able to tell this too..." He rose a brow, but closed his eyes when her fingers touched him.

"Not even Dumbledoor?" He opened his eyes and she made a made. "No, especially not Uncle Albus... the last thing I need is him cosseting me about this..."

He was touched by her words...she considered him her friend.  
despite how he treated her most of the time, and he nodded. "Alright."

She sat back and folded her hands nervously in her lap..

"It was 5 years ago...and Ragingbear and I had run off to practice for the Summer Gathering in a wheat feild about 2 miles from where we were staying for the Gather..."

End Part One. 


	9. Chapter 6b

Beginnings

The Gathering

Part Two.

Brightfeather and Ragingbear, dressed in their traditional garb ran hand in hand through the feild laughing as happy teenagers often did.

"This looks like as good a Spot as Any Brightfeather, lets push the Wheat down in a circle to practice the dance." Ragingbear's voice had just deepened with puberty.

They prepared the wheat for about an hour and had begun their dance when they heard the wheat parting and loud drunken voices approaching.

"Whos In MY feild!??!" Bellowed an angry voice. Ragingbear shoved Brightfeather behind her and began his appologies.

"We're sorry sir, we were just practicing our dance for the celebration... we didnt know it was your feild...We'll leave.. We're very sorry..."

But as they backed away they soon found that they had been surrounded by 5 men of varying height, weight and build, all stone drunk...and angry...

"Please! We said we're sorry! Just let us go!" a frightened Brightfeather cried.

"Lookie here Boys, we got us a pair of engins! " In very short time they were torn apart, Brightfeather held tightly in the grips of one of the men as Ragingbear tried to protect her, to fight them to save her. They made her watch as they overpowered him, and beat him, kicked him, she screamed and cried, and when they tired of beating the now unable to rise Ragingbear...they passed her between them.

She had tried to fight, she had screamed for help...strained her hand to reach Ragingbear, as she stared into his painfilled eyes as he could do nothing but watch, as all 5 of them brutally raped her, beat her, and then left her to die..

When she was sure they had left them, she crawled to Ragingbear and cradled his head in her lap..."Im sorry Brightfeather...I should have never taken us from the Gather..." he had died in her arms very shortly...she cried for what seemed an eternity before she pulled her torn clothes on, and pulled Ragingbear's body onto her back, to carry him home...she cried all the way, swearing she would never, ever love anyone like she did Ragingbear. 

Severus sat very still watching as tears simply fell like rain, silently down her cheeks. "Brightfeather died that day...and out of the ashes from her death, came Firesong. And Danielle Became Danny..." He reached out and with a kercheif gently wiped away her tears...

Now he knew why she hadnt wanted to talk about why she'd gotten so angry when Malfoy taunted her...now he understood the haunted look he would sometimes see.

"And you've told no one about this since it happened, 5 years ago?" She looked up at him...her pain was raw and she shook her head. "No one but the Clans know...and they only know because I brought back Ragingbear's body..."

He reached out and pulled her unresisting into his lap and enveloped her in his arms, and his robe. His voice was harsh, as a hand ran through her hair.  
She looked up at him startled..."You dont have to..." And she was silenced by his finger.

"Yes I do. That is what friends do isnt it?" She nodded, touched and burried her face in his chest and cried, she gave way to tears of anger, of hatred, of greif and loss.  
she cried for Ragingbear, herself, and for Severus...she shook in his arms and cried until there were no tears to cry.

She made no move to leave his arms, or even move, if anything she settled down until she was more comfortable, and listened to his heart. "Thank you Severus...I needed that..." She turned her gaze to look up at him, he was staring down at her, his black eyes were intent as if he was searching for either something within her, or something within him.  
finally he asked.

"Why didnt you push me away, when we were in the Forrest?" She closed her eyes, then opened them slowly. And the first smile he'd seen since she cried appeared slowly.

"Because I care about you, and everyone needs to get it out sometimes...even if its just the tears..." He glared down at her...angry, but she didnt let it bother her.

"How can you care for me? You dont even know me." He growled...she reached a hand up and touched his left cheek. "What I know, I care about, The rest will come when you want it too. For now its just enough to be with you. As a friend, or more. What will happen, will happen in the fullness of time. Dont glare at me like that. "

Then she slid her hand from his cheek into his hair and pulled him closer. "I can care about you if I want to." And she kissed him softly.

She pulled back and simply rested in his lap..."We have hours until the sun rises...if there is anything you wish to know, now is the time to ask it. " She heard his heart beat a bit faster then slow...his hand trailed into her hair once more, almost absently.

"Tell me about what Ragingbear meant when he said, Draco will be come like Silence."

She winced and swallowed visibly. "Alright. I will tell you about Silence"

End Part Two 


	10. Chapter 06c

Beginnings

The Gathering

Part Three

"There was once a sweet loving child, a boy, from a Cousin clan of the Souix. He wasa beautiful child and loved to sing and dance. But his family lived in an area that frowned on their ways, and he, Then Named Moondance, was sent to an American Catholic School to become a studious and smart young man...so that he could get a good job and save money to buy the family the land they needed to be who they were, Native Americans. To practice the old ways.." She sighed softly.

"Moondance and Ragingbear and I were all playmates at the gathers, we were very close...but years with the Catholic school had begun to change Moondance, he grew quieter, seemed sad, hardly spoke to anyone but myself and his mother..."

"Then the Catholic school suddenly closed down, there were a few reports of young boys being molested and raped while in school there, the Preist was found guilty and charged to life without Parole in prison...when we asked Moondance what had happened to him in the school...and why hadnt he told us, he looked at us with eyes that held no life, and spoke his last words. "

She closed her eyes. "'Moondance is dead, there is only Silence.' and he never spoke to anyone ever again. " She sighed sadly and shrugged helplessly.. "We had no idea, and he didnt say a thing to anyone, never even tried to..."

Severus frowned. "Was Ragingbear implying tha Draco is being..." She shook her head. "I dont know. I only know that something is wrong, and apparently I can fix it." He looked down at her.

"And just how do you intend to do that Danny?" she smiled softly and pointed at the firewood with her wand, shooing it into the fire. "Im not sure, but I'll think of something." He seemed satisfied with that, and they sat like that, silent, enraptured in their thoughts, watching the sky, occassionally one would glance at the other, Danny would smile, Severus would only stare at her.

And as the sun began to rise they watched it together, still with Danny curled in Severus's lap, his arms loosely around her, occassionally toying with her hair absently. "Bright the day Severus..." She murmured softly up at him. "Thank you very much for staying with me." He only nodded and rested his cheek against her brow...for a long moment he said nothing, then in a half whisper.

"Your welcome Danny." He glanced down at her, only to find she had fallen asleep in his arms...he stared down at her, his expression severe. "What are you doing to me?" He asked in a harsh unsettled voice, before rising, gestureing to her things, which promptly vanished to her room, and carried her back to the Castle. 


	11. Chapter 7

They fell into a comfortable sechedule, her classes went on as usual...she studied. Oh how she studied, there would be moments he would find her in the Library, many more than he cared to count..like tonight.

She was sprawled upon the rug by the fire, books all around her, notepads open, many notes taken...and mechanical pencils, everywhere. She insisted on using them. She never could get used to a quill...but there she was, head pillowed on a book of Advanced Potions, pencil still in her hand..sleeping.

He watched her for many long moments before gently moving and gathering the books stacked them neatly on the table, carefully he gathered her pencils..placed them in their case, and stacked her notepads, all neatly in her bookbag, another muggle object she used often. Closing the backpack, and slinging it over his shoulder he bent down.

"Danny." He spoke softly...touching her hair. She stirred and yawned...rubbing her eyes.. "Damn... fell asleep again did I?" She hend her hand out to him and with ease he pulled her up. She stumbled and he steadied her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Im pretty sacked. " He only grunted and before she could protest, swept her into his arms...she yawned but didnt protest. He was disturbed at how light she was...but let the thought go.

"You study harder than even Granger." He grumbled with annoyance as he carried her out of the Library and down the corridors to her quarters. Given her Age she was given one of the Head Girls rooms outside of the Dormitory...gently with a foot he nudged open her door and carried her inside.

"It comes natural to her. Im a block head I have to study hard. " He said nothing and carried her to her bed, gently depositing her on it, and setting her backpack down by her nightstand.

He paused to survey her room once more, as he had dozens of times since he'd been bringing her back to her rooms, usually just like this, half asleep, or already asleep. Her walls were covered with Framed pictures of her people...there was a huge bearskin rug by the fire, hand made drums, peacepipes and other various Native American art...and...a dream catcher just on the wall above her bed. It was huge, elaborate, and beautiful...he pondered it every time he saw it...She streched out and looked up at it.

"My Great Great Great Grandfather made that for me, the day I was born...Do you know the tale of the Dreamcatcher?" She asked with a tired smile.

He pulled up a chair and shook his head. She smiled softly. "Would you like to"  
He found that strangly he did, he nodded and she closed her eyes...her tired voice soft.

"Long ago when the world was young, an old Lakota spiritual leader was on a high mountain and had a vision. In his vision, Iktomi, the great trickster and teacher of wisdom, appeared to him in the form of a spider. Iktomi spoke to the old man in a sacred language that only the spiritual leaders of the Lakota could understand.

As he spoke Iktomi took the elder's willow hoop which had feathers, horse hairs, beads and offerings on it and began to spin a web. He spoke of the cycles of life...how we begin as infants and move on to childhood, and then to adulthood. Finally, we go to old age where we must be taken care of once again as infants, thereby completing the life cycle.

Iktomi said, "In each time of life there are many forces and choices made that can affect the harmony of nature, and interfere with the Great Spirit and all of his wonderful teachings." Iktomi gave the web to the Lakota elder and said, "See, the web is a perfect circle but there is a hole in the center of the circle. If you believe in the Great Spirit, the web will catch your good dreams and ideas - - and the bad ones will go through the hole.

Use the web to help yourself and your people to reach your goals and make good use of your peoples' ideas, dreams and visions."

The Lakota elder passed on his vision to his people and now the Sioux Indians, and many other Tribes, use the dream catcher as the web of their life. It is hung above their beds or in their home to sift their dreams and visions. The good in their dreams are captured in the web of life and carried with them...but the evil in their dreams escapes through the hole in the center of the web and are no longer a part of them. They believe that the dream catcher holds the destiny of their future."

He was startled and touched. He touched his chest, feeling the necklace she had given him...the sentiment touched him, and he had worn it ever since.

"And you gave me the necklace...?" He asked softly, eyes narrowing.  
Her eyes still closed a soft, sweet smile graced her features.

"I made that for you because, despite our differences, I believe we are alike...an our dreams arent always pleasant...and our good ones mostlikel are few and far between...it is a gift worth giving. I wove it with care, with hope, with well wishes."

He closed his eyes and nodded.. his voice gravelly as if it hurt him to hear those words. "Thank you." She reached her hand out to him, eyes opened..she looked concerned.

"I did not intend to hurt you Severus.." He rose brushed his fingers lightly against her palm before pulling back.

His voice was tight. "You havent." She looked up at him. "Then what is it?"

He shook his head and backed away. "I cant. I cannot discuss this with you now..rest Danny. You have classes tomarrow.." She reached for him, but he fled her room.

She saged into her bed with a frustrated sigh..."How can I help you if you dont open up to me, Damn you!" She yelled in frustration.

His back to the door he glared angrily at the wall...whispering. "You cant...so stop trying. No one can help me.." He strode away to his Dungeons, and another night of dreams where she touched him with kindness and it hurt. Hurt because he was an old, synical, bitter man who didnt know how to open up...not anymore. 


	12. Chapter 08

After that night Severus avoided her, and spent as much time with her as required for her lessons, this went on for nearly a week and she grew tired, angry and frustrated all at once.

She was raving in the Corridors at a patient woman in the painting. "He's acting like a goddamned idiot is what he's doing! I could strangle him, I would too if I didnt care so goddamned much... Grrrr!!!" She kicked the wall, wincing and hoping on one foot.

She sank to sit against the banister as the Painting spoke to her. "Give him time dear, he's not a young pup anymore. This is hard on him. " She growled angrily.

"Why is it hard?" The woman in the painting looked sad but shook her head, not answering.

" No one will tell me ANYTHING!" She growled and stalked off...

It was late, dinner had come and Gone and Danny had not come to the Great Hall for her meal as she did everyday. A quick word with the House Elves told him she hadnt asked for food either, but that Winky had left her a plate up in the Astronomy Tower.

This caused him to raise a brow..The Astronomy Tower? What in blazes was she doing up there? He made his way to thw Tower and saw her Sillouette against the slowly darkening sky, she had climbed out of the window and stood on the parapet.  
She saw him, glared, then looked up at the sky, ignoring him.

His heart skipped a beat. She wouldn't...she wouldn't dare. He ran into the Tower.

Danny had discovered the Astronomy Tower, it was perfect for isolation and solitude...she climbed out of the window and up onto the parapet to watch the sun set, letting the sight try to warm her...it helped. Some.

She looked down to see Severus...and glared. 'Thats right, Im up here avoiding you too, Ass!' She thought as loudly as she could, She turned her gaze back to the Horizon and ignored him. She glanced down to see him dashing into the Tower...and rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love God Gave green apples..." She sat down and lit a ciggarette, only thing to do now was wait for him to arrive, and jump to conclusions.

He took the steps at a breakneck speed and thundered through the doors, his breathing was hard as he began to climb out of the window after her, only to see her sitting next to him with a somber expression on her face.

"Tell me Severus, why is it, that everytime I stand on the ledge of a tall structure, everyone assumes Im going to jump?" He opened his mouth to speak...and shook his head.

"I do not know, perhaps it is that they fear the thought of your loss?" He'd said it without thinking, and immediately wished he'd not. She turned to look at him seriously for a moment, nodded once. Her gaze returned to the sky. "Are you quite finished sulking?" She asked softly.

He stiffened and glared at her. "I was most certainly 'not' sulking." He growled.

She rose a single ebony brow and reguarded him. "You cant possibly think That I believe that. You've been avoiding me all week. I realize I may have touched on a touchy subject with you Severus, but sulking and avoiding me is beginning to piss me off. I just want to be your friend, to help you heal, and perhaps someday if you can ever trust me enough to open up, something more substantial. But you are like an Iron door, locked tight. Talk to me goddamnit! " She slammed her fist into the stone ledge, ignoring the fact that she had broken the skin along her knuckles.

He held his hand out to her and she reguarded his emotionless face, before sliding her hand into his and comming back in. She sat on the bench beneath the window. "You are driving me insane!" She growled with frustration, she moved to punch the wall again and he grapped her wrist, stopping her. She closed her eyes and growled until he released her.

"And you are tearing me apart." He growled just as angrily. She rose and paced the floor.

"And how have I done this? All Ive done is trust you, befriend you, shared my past and my thoughts, how the allmighty fuck am I tearing you apart!??" Her face was red, her eyes were flashing...she was stunning in her rage.

He fairly shouted at her. "Your kindness burns me, you cant possibly understand what you are doing to me! You tempt me, you taunt me, you're too bloody beauiful for you're own good, and Im an old man! You cant possibly understand what you're offering me you naieve simple little..."

She slapped him. Slapped him so hard his head spun, and he saw stars.

She shoved him back and he sank heavily onto the bench, too stunned to strike back, he could only stare up at her...she was shaking with unsupressed rage. She grabbed him by his collar, and jerked hard causing him to choke slightly.

"First of all, " She seethed in his face. "Dont you ever, ever fucking patronize me! Secondly, What I offer to you isnt some naieve little girls fantasy, IF Ive offered anything to you Severus, its because I wanted to! "

She seemed to come back to herself and let him go... she moved right past him and climbed out of the window once more, she curled her arms around her knees.

"Just go away. I need to be alone. Im sure you can understand that better than most. " She didnt look at him, wouldnt look at him...

He thought about shouting at her, at demanding satisfaction for the way she treated him...but all he could do was stare at her profile...how her shoulders sagged with defeat, and he left without a word. 


	13. Chapter 09

Days later, when they had their lessons, she seemed to have put the matter behind her, either that or she was very good at hiding her emotions. She didnt seem to be upset any longer, and he didnt know how to react to that, so he did what was natural. He ignored the situation all together. Their days continued as they had before. He taught, she studied, and in the meal times, they sat and spoke on various subjects...she was very well versed.

Their was a flutter of excitement as a houseelf ran into the great hall, right up to Danny. "Miss Silvermane! Its the boiler again! The Spells wont hold and it badly needs repair! " She turned to Severus. "Im afraid this will have to wait...you can follow if you like, but Im sure It will bore you..." She looked down at the elf.

"Have Winky bring my tools to the Boiler room. " The elf shook his head. "They await you lady, please hurry! " She left her dinner half finished and gestured to the elf. "Lead the way, if its as bad as I think I will need all the house elves to assist me.."

Severus stared blankly at the entire scene. 'Needs repair? ' What on earth were they on about? Better investigate. He followed them, and watched as Danny began to shed her outer robes, she shoved them to Severus, and began to roll up her sleves.

"How bad is it? Details my elfin friend. I need Details, When did it begin to act up?"

The house elf responded quickly. "Its been acting up for weeks Lady, but we were told your studies were to come first, and to only approach you when it was dire..."

She growled and clenched her fists. "I dont care if this is a Muggle problem or a muggle talent I have, if there is something that needs my attention Im to know immediately! I told Uncle Albus that the day I came here! Damn the man!"

Severus said nothing as they erupted into the Boiler room, it was filled with steam and scalding water streamed in all directions. Elves were trying to stop the leaks.. Danny turned to Severus, "This is bad...just stay out of the way unless I ask for your assistance.. I may need a bit of extra strength to get this patched.." She pulled on a huge pair of gloves and climbed the pipes as if they were ropes. "Wrench! " She called out hand held down for it, she hooked her legs around one of the pipes and hung upside down as she began to tighten each and every bolt on the boiler, a few she had to replace.

She worked in a frenzy, paying little to no attention to him at all, so focused was she on the task at hand...and she did it all without any magic. She shook her head angrily...tightening them only helped a bit...she tossed the wrench down and climbed along the pipes to a large valve, she strained as she began to turn it, "Severus! Grab a pair of gloves and give me a hand, this is rusted beyond belief...Ive not got the strength to turn it..."

He frowned, removed his long coat, and pulled on a pair of her gloves, he stood upon a crate and grabbed the otherside of the valve, and with both of their arms screaming in protest, they got it to turn...and then as they worked in concert to turn the water pressure off, the steam began to lessen, as did the waterworks.

Danny hung upside down panting...sadly they were both soaking wet. She got down slowly, and stripped her shirt off, causing Severus to look away. She made a rude noise. "Oh for Pete's sake Severus I have a HALTER on beneath this...honestly.."

She moved to her rather impressive tool chest, and donned the strangest mask, it was solid black with a little window for her eyes. "What are you doing? " He asked curiously as she pulled out a strange metal bottle with a curved metal tube on the end of it.

"This has to be welded. The Bolts wont hold as they are right now. I will have to tell Uncle Albus a new Boiler will need to be ordered as soon as humanly possible...I can fix it temporarily. But it wont last another school year. " She looked at him and threw him a pair of strange darklensed glasses. "Put those on, If you look at the arc-weld it will damage your eyes. " She looked at the elves. "None of you look at the light that comes from this fire, do you understand me??" They all nodded and began to mop up the water.

She pulled the mask on as Severus put on the glasses...curiously watching her, she lit the strange bottle and he watched as she went to work. Sparks of white blue light flew everywhere, mostly hitting her arms and legs...she worked tirelessly for 2 hours before shutting off the flame and pulling off the mask...she staggered to her tool chest and put away her tools, and gloves.

Silently he handed her the glasses and his gloves..."Take my Tools back to my rooms will you?" She spoke to the elves softly. Her voice was filled with exaustion. They nodded happily and in a flash of elderich light, her tool chest, and the elves were gone. She climbed up the pipes once more...and turned the valve back on...the boiler began to humm loudly to life...and not a single leak showed.

Sinking down she leaned against the wall and panted...it was only then that he noticed her arms, they were spotted with small burns.

"You are hurt." He stated solemnly...she threw a tired smile at him. "Nothing serious. Just weld burn. " He reached out to brush wet hair from her face.

"Where did you learn to do those things?" He asked curiously...suprised and somewhat unerved as she unconciously leaned her head into the caress of his fingers.

"Home. Ive had a knack for fixing machines since i was little. I got my Mechanics Certification last year. I needed a real muggle career incase the Magic stuff went bust..." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you for helping. I appreciate it. " he nodded, and looked down at her. "Come, let us get you to Madam Pomfrey." She shook her head and began to walk out of the Boiler room, staggering with exaustion.

"Im fine. I dont need healing. " She said stubbornly...he shook his head, walked up behind her, scooped her into his arms.

She fussed angrily. "Put me down Severus! I said Im fine!" He began to walk.

"Humor me." She rolled her eyes and relaxed in his arms..."Fine. Im too tired to argue with you." To this he only chuckled...as he carried her down the halls.

"Severus?" She asked softly. He stopped to gaze down at her a brow raised, she touched his cheek and smiled up into his dark brooding eyes...before leaning up and kissing him softly on the tip of his nose.

"Thanks." She murmured before resting her head against his shoulder. He frowned softly and nodded, leaning his head a bit to the side, resting his head breifly against hers.

"You're welcome."

He carried her to The Infirmary in silence, brooding...once again she was making him feel things he should NOT feel. And he wasnt certain wether or not he liked it...but one thing he knew was certain...he was feeling something...and part of him didnt want to stop feeling it. 


	14. Chapter 10

It was the weekend, and Severus tried valiantly to distract himself with preparing Danny's next week lessons...but he could NOT concentrate. 

There came a soft knock on his Door and he lifted his eyes to it.

"Come." He growled...and was not suprised to see Albus walk into his rooms.

"Hello Severus. How are you feeling?" Was the bright greeting from the ever irritating Headmaster. Snape gave an eloquent shrug.

"I am fine Albus. Was there something you wanted?" He asked with a brow raised.

Dumbledoor nodded and sat down. "Ive come to talk to you about your relationship with Danielle." Snape gaped and then pressed his lips together in an angry grimace.

"There is 'no' relationship Albus. She is simply my student." He growled through clenched teeth.

Albus only smiled, that ever knowing smile. "Its alright Severus, she is a woman grown, and you a man, Its only natural for these things to transpire."

Snape shook his head and rose, angrily stalking to the window. "There is nothing there to have transpired! She is the most irritating, obstinate, self-sacrificing, captivating harpy Ive ever had the misfortune to ..." He growled and shut up.

Grudgingly he had to admit there was something there and his shoulders sagged.  
"I am not made of Stone Albus! All things aside, I am still just a man!"

Albus rose and moved to stand beside him, a gentle hand rested upon his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with that. You've been alone a long time, and you've never been able to heal the wounds you carry. Danielle is special. She will become a great influence in her homeland, her ability to help others will change the face of the American Wizarding World. Just follow what your heart tells you. That is all you can do. Follow your heart." With another gentle pat upon his shoulder Dumbledoor left Severus to his thoughts.

Soon after he left Severus stormed out of the Castle and walked the grounds, trying to clear his head...the sun was due to set very soon...the distant sound of music distracted him from his thoughts and he followed the soft sound of an Acoustic Guitar.

Danny had decided that today, would be a day of relaxation and reflection.  
Taking her guitar with her she walked the grounds and let her thoughts wonder.

She had a rather cryptic letter from Draco this morning, and worried about the boy.  
He sounded, in the letter as if he were dancing around a subject he wanted to talk about, but just couldnt. The students would be returning in less than a Month, and she couldnt wait to see them again. She'd received numerous letters from the students, and made each of them small dreamcatchers...all to be waiting for them on their beds when they returned.

Her mind moved onto her latest obsession. Or more like, her latest troubles. Severus Snape. She was suposed to heal him, but heal him from what? He still hadnt opened up to her, or told her anything that could possibly lead to her knowing what it was she was suposed to heal! It was the most irritating situation! She knew he was suffering from prolonged lonliness, that much was obvious. But when she got too close he backed off, and often he would sulk for days. It was maddening!

Not to mention that she was having feelings for the man. He was old enough to be her father! And she didnt care. If she had been told a few years ago, that she would fall in love with a man twice her age, who was the snappiest man in all existance. She would have told them where to shove it. But...wait a minute, in love? Oh hell!

She lit a ciggarette and sank onto the grass, settling her guitar into her lap...resting against a tree. She strummed a few chords idly, then tuned the guitar silently as she brooded. She had to be, damnit all to hell. She swore she wouldnt fall in love ever again. She began to tick off the reasons how this could possibly happen.

He was incredibly intelligent, which appealed to her. He wasnt handsome, if anything he was very gothic and grungy. In America he would have been considered very very Emo. She chuckled softly at that. But still, he had a flair to him, and a confidence that she appreciated. And his voice. Yes, she especially enjoyed listening to him talk...his soft baritone was stirring, especially when he wasnt growling or snapping. But...mmm...she loved it when he got angry. The emotions in his eyes would stirr something deep within her. But when he got that sad look in his eyes...it hurt. It hurt to see him like that...hurting and refusing to let her help him. She entertained many naughty thoughts of him in the beginning of their aquaintenceship. But as their aquaintanceship grew to a begruding friendship, she felt something deeper than simple lust and attraction. Affinity. Kindred.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, beginning to play a song she had heard in America and learned because she loved it so. Gregory and The Hawk - Boats and Birds.

Eyes closed, she began to sing softly...her thoughts of Severus Snape.

"If you be my star, I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by

if you be my boat, I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free

but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by

if you be my star, I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
stardust to remember you by.."

She played on letting the music just carry her...and she sang it again..a sad smile on her lips. She was a fool. What would Severus possibly want with her, if he'd wanted something from her, he would have made a move. He's a man after all. Ruled by their passions. She sighed sadly when the song ended and opened her eyes... to see Severus standing across from her, his expression was deviod of emotion, but his eyes were filled with longing, sorrow, denial and pain.

Severus had followed the music till he saw who was playing it, and as she began to sing...each word pulled at him like a rope, drawing him closer. Her words hurt, they filled him with longing, he wanted to know to whom she sang the song...who was she thinking of? Then he shook his head angrily when he realized he wanted it to be him that was on her mind. Ridiculous! She was half again his age! What could she possibly want from an old man like him, save to torment him on occassion? She was cruel to do this to him...he wanted to hate her, but found that he could not.

He wanted to flee, and couldnt move. When she ended the song, she opened her eyes and saw him...delicately she settled her guitar down and stood. Silently she made her way to him and stared darringly up at him.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked softly.  
He couldnt find his voice and shook his head...she reached out and brushed a lock of his hair from his eyes.

She favored him with a sad look and cupped his face with both hands. "If you dont talk to me, I cant know how to fix what Ive done wrong. Sometimes I rather wish you would shout at me as you used to, atleast then i knew what you were feeling."

Her thumbs brushed his cheeks delicately... "You arent the only one who hurts Severus. "

He struggled with himself for many moments and growled through clenched teeth. "How can you say the things you say to me, do the things you do, and expect me not to want something. Its wrong Danielle. Im you're Teacher. I shouldnt want anything from you...and you shouldnt want to give it." He turned away from her the loss of her touch was almost painful.

She made a soft sound. "Ooooh. " As if that explained everything. She shook her head and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. "You are the most stubborn man Ive ever known. Under normal circumstances, It would be wrong. But Im not a child. Im not some simpering little flutterby who cant possibly know what she wants or is offering. You are the most irritating man Ive ever known...ive been wracking my brain trying to figure out what was wrong with you, and now I come to find its because you feel ashamed to want something with me because Im your student. " She sighed and shook her head.

"I swear Severus, sometimes I wonder if you arent just a tad emotionally masochistic. I care about you, you stubborn man. And there's nothing you can do to stop that. " She tilted her head to the side.

"I dont care that you are older than me. Age is such a trivial thing these days, especially when the minds of those involved are so matched. Stop wallowing in pain and share it with me!" She shook him for emphasis!

"I Swear to god you could try the patience of a Preis..." She was seized in his arms and silenced by an angry pair of lips pressed to her own...she relaxed in Severus's arms and trailed her fingers comfortingly down his back...As abrubtly as the kiss began, it ended and he growled at her, brow resting against hers.

"For once in your life Danielle Silvermane, shut up." That only caused her to smile as her guitar dissapeared, and Severus, with Danny in his arms, Apparated.


	15. Chapter 11

They appeared in his rooms, she couldnt remember if she'd ever been in his Private Chambers, and after a moment of reflextion, she realized, she hadnt. 

She rose a brow up at him, as he had not let her go..her hands rubbed his back gently. "Are you ready to tell me now?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "I do not think I will ever be 'ready'." He grumbled releasing her...gesturing to the small table before the couch, two cups of coffee appeared.  
She inhaled the smell and kissed his cheek before untangling herself from his embrace to snag a cup, She sat gently, patting the spot next to her.

"Its never easy. " He nodded took his up his cup...sipped softly, then began to tell her. In slow emotionless tones he told her. Everything. He hadnt entened to, but once the door was open, everything demanded to be out and spoken.

He had to admire her patience. She listened attenatively...there was no pity in her eyes, only sorrow for his pain, and understanding.

He began sitting, halfway through his dialogue, he was pacing, he finished kneeling on the soft black furred rug before the fire, his face in his hands. She hurt for him. So much sorrow, so much sacrifice, so much self sacrifice. If she didnt love him before, she'd be a fool not to now. She rose and went to him, sitting beside him, and pulled him unresisting into her arms, and her lap. Gentle fingers caressed his hair...as she held him against her shoulder. Even grown men needed comfort.

They stayed that way for a very long time, her lips pressed into his hair...silently she soothed his tormented soul...gently he pulled back and with warm calluosed fingers she brushed away the moisture from his face.

"The future will be better Severus. After all, with me around, life will be anything but dull.." She drawled, and this earned her a tired smirk...she cupped his face, and pulled him close, kissing his nose.

"Its late...you need rest." She murmured standing and tugging him to follow her. Numbly he did so, venting all, like he had, had left him drained...and she turned his bed back and turned to him. Soft lips turned into a tender smile...her fingers began to unbutton his robes, one button at a time. His eyes were riveted on her hands, and after about 40 buttons, she pulled the coat off of him, setting it on his armchair.

She loosened his shirt, and nudged him towards the bed, he climbed into it, half in a daze. She moved and curled up beside him...pillowing his head gently against her chest.  
fingers caressing his hair. "Sleep Severus. I'll stay if you wish."

He was silent, but his arm curled around her waist, pulling her close. "Sing that song again." He whispered. A tender smile crept upon her face, and she dipped her head, kissing his crown of ebony locks. Her voice was soft and loving, soothing him into slumber.

"If you be my star, I'll be your Sky.  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night.  
when I turn jet black, and you show off your light.  
I live to let you shine..."

He gave the softest of sighs, silencing any thoughts of how 'wrong' this seemed.  
And listened to her sing...eyes growing heavy.

"but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by "

She caressed his hair tenderly...finally, she was beginning to complete her task, she was beginning to heal him, and it filled her with hope for the future...she was certain she had an affect upon him, but his feelings? She wasnt so sure about those.

"If you be my boat, I'll be your sea  
a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free "

She had the most comforting singing voice...he was half tempted to believe she was part siren...he smiled very faintly into the cotton of her t-shirt...he was so tired.

"but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by "

She glanced down at him as she sang...putting her heart into the words. She couldnt tell him what she truely felt, it was too soon. And if she was anything, she was patient. She had bared her soul to him once, and now he had done the same.

"If you be my star, I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine"

She kissed his hair as she continued, fingers caressing his back, pulling the blanket across his shoulders and around herself as well. She held such admiration for him. He was suffering, and would continue to suffer until this damnable war was over. She decided she would not return home until This Dark Lord Voldemort was gone, for good.

"but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
stardust to remember you by ..."

Her voice died away and she realized, he was asleep. She called softly to Winky, and told her to inform Albus that she would be staying with Severus tonight. Not to worry if they were late for breakfeast. With a happy Sigh, Winky curtsied, and dissapeared.

Danny used her wand to douse the candles, and settled further into the bed with Severus, he curled unconciously closer, and she curled her arms and legs around him. Comforting him even in his slumber..

She sent a prayer to the Spirits and begged for the strength and ability to help defeat Voldemort, in whatever way she could. She owed Severus that much.


	16. Chapter 12

Sunday morning...Danny opened her eyes breifly, she was warm, and there was someone curled against her side, legs twined together, she smiled softly, lifting her hand, she caressed his hair. He'd had a bad night...three times into the night, she had to soothe his restless mind to sleep with gentle caresses and soft Cherokee lullabies. Not once had he woken. She pressed her lips to his brow...letting her fingers trail through his hair tenderly...his breathing was even, he slept peacefully...finally. She let her eyes close and dozed lightly...fingers still stroking his hair, as she curled even closer, face nuzzling against his throat to sleep alittle more.

It was sometime later that she sleepily woke to gentle, sleepy hands trailing her curves.. she smiled against his throat...he was still asleep! How adorable! She nuzzled closer still and arched happily...enjoying for however long it lasted. Those tender halting caresses.

He was warm, warmer than he should have been...he inhaled sofly, there was the soft scent of sandalwood near him...he shifted lightly feeling the warm lithe body against his.. unconciously his hands began to roam, hoping that by feel he would wake with some knowledge of who this was with him...down her hips, up her sides...

Mind still fogged by sleep, he arched pleasantly into as she did to him, as a hand found her left breast...there was the softest whimper against his throat and he opened his eyes, frozen...hand in place.

"Danielle..." He whispered, not trusting himself to speak much above that.  
"Mmmmm?" Was her sleepy reply against his throat.

He still couldnt move. "Are you awake?" He asked voice quivvering slightly... even in his sleep he just broke the boundry between teacher and student!

She nodded into his throat and nipped lightly at his throat. "Yep. " Her left leg curled up over his hip and held him tightly against her. "You were getting a good start Severus..." She murmured voice sleepy but pleased.

"What stopped you?" She asked softly leaning back to look up at him. 

So many emotions and thoughts ran through those dark eyes of his, as she rested a tender hand across his cheek. He shook his head and slid his hand from her breast to rest it in her hair...

"Its wrong." He murmured angrily at himself and her for being in such a situation.  
A single ebony brow rose and she smiled. "No it isnt. And you can ask Uncle Albus if you want.." She leaned up, her lips a mere centemeter from his.

He shuddered and closed his eyes pulling back. "We shouldnt...You need to leave Danielle...Please. I need you to leave me. Now." His voice was strained, pained. Her eyes filled with worry, and just a bit of hurt...She nodded, leaned up and kissed his brow instead.

Slowly she untangled herself from him and rose out of his bed...she streched idly...sighing sadly, shoulders sagging...breifly she let her eyes take in the room.

On the chester drawers across the room, lay a violin, in its case. She glaced back at him, his eyes were closed as if trying to hold off his anguish until she left, she stepped across the room, opened the case, tightened the rosin, tuned the strings silently, by feel alone, and rested it delicately beneath her chin, she watched him and began to play.

It was a soft somber somewhat sad song, beautiful in its sorrow. His eyes flew open as she began to play, and she watched him with eyes that reflected his pain, she had hurt him, and had not meant to...

He was stunned to say the least...the peice was nothing he'd ever heard before and he sat up, burring his face in his hands, letting the music envelop him. She continued to play, watching him. The music filled him, suffocated him, and once again he lost control, and began to shake, his great shoulders wracked with his silent greif. He could not, would not allow himself the luxury of an intimate relationship, however, he could not deny that he craved what she had silently offered him. And in his fear and anguish, he had pushed her away...she was killing him, peice by peice!

The song ended, and the violin was restored to its proper place. He thought then she would leave him to his embarrassment. But he felt her sit beside him and hug him to her. He stiffened and growled. She could not understand, why must she persist! She trailed her fingers through his hair and pulled him against her once more. This time he did not resist, he simply curled into himself and burried his face against the fabric of her pants along her thigh and shook.

"Im sorry Severus. It wasnt my intention to hurt you.." Her voice sounded as sad as he. He shook his head, struggling in vain to regain his composure, What was it about this girl that caused him to lose all shread of his sheilding, his protection! He felt naked before her and helpless to escape. She raked his soul with her ebony eyes.

She simply caressed his hair, his back tenderly. "I will not do so again. You will come to me if you chose. I will not put you in this situation again...its cruel of me to do so...and I am sorry. " She bent down and rested her arms around his waist, half laying across his back...she kissed his spine and sighed sadly.

"I cannot help being what I am. I cannot help caring about people, or their emotions. I cant help what i feel for you." He'd somehow found his voice again.

"What do you feel?" He asked, not trying to dislodge her. She rested her cheek against his back and sighed.

"Affinity, Kindred, Affection...respect...and something that could be if we allowed it"  
He shook his head. "Im a nasty greasy bat of the Dungeons. Why would you feel anything for the likes of myself?" He spat, suddenly defensive.

Her fingers trailed down his back...and she chuckled. "Because it was meant to be so." She murmured and straightened..."I'll leave you be for a while...Ive got some things to do before lessons..." She gently raised his head from her lap and cupped his face as he sat up glaring at her.

"Please Leave." he growled, not trusting himself not to lash out at her, not for what she had done, but for what she had made him feel. She nodded, let her fingers linger just a moment more on his face before rising and walking out of the door.

Leaving a very anguished, and hurt Severus behind. 


	17. Chapter 13

The last weeks before school was to begin again, her studies were increased, and to try and give her Potions Master a break she kept her personal comments to herself as much as possible, keeping their conversations strickly on the intelectual (sp?).

One such night she broached the subject of Muggle Studies with the students.

"How often do graduating Students end up out in the real world with muggles?"

He rose a brow, tho he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the young witches company, and had come to enjoy their long talks.

"Most assuredly. Why?" She frowned and laced her fingers together, resting her chin delicately upon them.

"If they arent allowed to use magic infront of Muggles, how will they protect themselves if they were mugged or attacked in an alley? " He frowned.

"The instance hasnt happened, that I am aware of. Why is this relevant to us? We are Wizards, They are simply muggles. What can they do?"

Her face grew hard, serious. "You have got to be kidding me, does EVERYONE in the Wizarding world have that same oppinion?" He pondered that and gave a slight nod.

"Why is this important to you?" He wondered aloud.

She rose from her desk and began pacing. "Because the 'World' out there is dangerous! Magic, tho wonderful is not going to stop a bullet, or keep you safe ALL of the time...what if Hermione came across another madman like from the Texas Chainsaw Masacre...or another Ted Bundy...My god. You are all to cocky! Magic means nothing if you cant use it in EVERY circumstance! People could seriously be hurt or even killed, all because they dont believe Muggles are capable of hurting a 'Great and Powerful Wizard!" She sneered with contempt.

He frowned and watched her. "What do you mean? " She stopped pacing and gesturing wildly to stare at him. "Muggles, tho not Wizards, are every bit as dangerous as Those Dark Wizards Ive heard of. I'd rather face the cruciatis Curse, then some mad man with a fetish for eating people alive." 

He paled, tho he had heard of such people, it didnt truely apply to him. "You dont know what you are saying. " He growled.

She turned and faced him. "Oh I dont do I? Think about it Severus. You are a Father, you and you're wife are out with your three children. You are Wizards in the Muggle park and safe, who could possibly touch you. You turn to find your youngest and prettiest Daughter missing. Owls are sent everywhere, there is no sign of her, no word. Weeks later, you are notified by the authories that your daughter has been found, so severely mutilated and tortured, that she would NEVER be able to bear the touch of a man. Oh sure, you're wizarding magic could heal her body. But Multipal Rape, vaginal, and anal by a fully grown man to a small little girl would leave emotional scars forever. This kind of stuff happens every single day. And Its impossible to stop."

He paled, the very thought was sickening. "I ought to ask Dumbledoor if I could take the students to an American Federal Prison. Let them see what these people are like. Maybe it would wake them up and make them want to learn how to safe guard themselves from dangerous Muggles without magic..."

He paled further. "You'll do no such thing! To expose mere children to such filth..." She interrupted him. "Would teach them that these people EXIST, and its a possiblity that one of THEM could become their victums! Open your eyes you obstinate old fool! You're sending these children out into the world to the mercy of the Muggles without so much as a simple self defense class! Im suprised you havent lost as many as you have! Its insane!"

He lost his temper, he rose from his seat and strode to her hand reaching for his wand. She was quicker than he had imagined she would be in such a fit of rage. She leapt upon him, struck his chin with her open palm, causing him to painfully bite his tongue, and see stars with the impact of his teeth slamming together. She then dropped to the floor swept her foot outward and kicked his feet beneath him, he fell like a stone, on his stomach, and she was upon him with her knees between his shoulder blades, a knife at his throat, and a handfull of his hair clenched in her fist, she gave a painful jerk of his hair, and pulled his head back her breath was hot against his ear.

"This could happen to the students Severus, Im not even a great fighter, and I disarmed and have you totally at my mercy. Imagine what would happen to the students in a situation like this. " She took the blade from his throat and rolled off of him, sliding it into her jeans, before lighting a ciggarette.

"You cant blame me for being worried. " She began, inhaling deeply. "Ive lived my whole life with Muggles like that"

He'd been stunned when he felt the cool kiss of a blade against his throat, and slightly, alright very intimidated... he reflexively rubbed his throat. "It must have been difficult. " He growled softly.

She sighed and gathered her things. "You have no idea. " And with that she strode from his rooms...angry. Perhaps not at him, more at the situation than anything else.

He watched her silently, his hand at his throat still...he couldnt forget the feeling of the blade there, and the sudden wash of fear that she truely COULD harm him, and there would have been nothing he could have done to stop her.

She stormed to her room, threw her books onto her bed, kicked the bedpost a while, then slipped out of the room and down through the halls... She talked to Proffessor Flitwick and found the location of the Music and Chorus room and sank onto the seat of the Grand Piano..

She was a mystery, and a prodigy, even tho she never spoke of it, or boasted. She was Mechanically, Musically and now Magically Inclined.

She rested her fingers on the keys, eyes closed and began to play. She threw herself into the music, playing stormy progressive Classical, letting her emotions out in the music. It slipped into sad sweet tones of David Lanz...the music filled the room and down the halls.

Severus Snape had left his Dungeons intent on going to the Kitchen for another bottle of Firewhiskey when the piano music caught his ears...

The Music teacher wasnt there, who could possibly be playing at a time like this? Letting his curiosity control him breifly, he followed the music to its source...to find Danielle Silvermane at the piano, eyes closed as she played.

He watched her from the doorway...silent...her expression was sad, but she never seemed to miss a beat...fingers playing beautifully.. the song itself was sad...heartwrenchingly, but what disturbed him most was that tears streamed down her face, and her expression was a pained mask of anguish. She let the song end, and dropped her face into her hands to give way to silent, body wracking sobs.

It hurt him to see her like that, she was the stubborn, headstrong Slytherin of his house, she should not cry like that. For any reason. Silently he approached her, and touched her shoulder. She didnt move...but her voice was a pained growl.

"Go away."

He shook his head and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps you would like to talk about it?" He murmured so softly, he wasnt sure she heard him, for she was silent a long time.

"You wouldnt understand. You've had the easy pampered life of a Wizard. You know nothing of what is inside of me." He stared down at her and touched her hands, brushing them away...she turned stormy ebony eyes up to him...

He was glaring, but not angrily, which was a talent this man seemed to posses. The Ability to glare and not seem angry whilst doing it.

"I would, if you explained it to me..." She shook her head.. "This world is so cruel, so unkind...so unfair. The scales always tip towards the stronger, the richer, nevermind if either of those two are evil, and destroy lives. Good people are torn asunder and no one bats so much as an eyelash in regret. My people have suffered so much, lost so much, and even with what I will 'bring' back with me, and what I will 'build' Im afraid it will not ever be able to return things to the way they were. Ever again."

Her voice was filled with defeat...her shoulders sagged...and she turned away from him...rose from the piano and stood before the large stained glass window overlooking the Quiddich feild.

"What do you mean Danielle?" 

She sighed. "I must bring magic back to my people. I must start a school, I must try to create a place within the Muggle world where my People can live in the old ways, away from Muggle Oppression. Hidden from all the world if needs be...Like Diagon Alley..." She seemed to sag with the wreight of such a responsibilty.

He approached her, striding to her with long steps, it was barely two breaths before he was behind her, enveloping her in his arms from behind. She sighed against him and closed her eyes.

"Its unfair of them to expect so much of you. You are only One Witch afterall." She nodded and shrugged within his embrace.

"Im all they have right now. What choice do I have? I have these abilities, how can I not use them to help my people? So that they may go back to the old ways if they so choose..." He turned her in his arms and glared down at her.

Mystified she stared into his eyes and touched his cheek. "Why are you angry?" She asked in barely a whisper.

He studied her face and closed his eyes breifly. "Because it is wrong to expect you to fix all of their problems. It is too much to ask of you. "

She closed her eyes. "Wrong or not...I have to do..." She was silenced by a soft kiss against her lips. She rested against him, let herself enjoy the kiss and returned it lightly. No sense in scaring the man off again. And this time he had made a true pass.

He broke away after a while..she sighed and shook her head. "Ive got to rest...Im sorry." She touched his cheek once more, before slipping away from him, and back to her rooms. He watched her broodingly...then growled as he stormed away.

What the HELL had possessed him to kiss her, Again!?!?!?!? 


	18. Chapter 14

She had avoided him for another day, sent Winky with a message to him that she was skipping her classes that next day and left the school, a small satchel upon her back, she headed off into the Forbidden Forrest, and walked with bare feet, the heat was so much that she wore as little as possible, she let her thoughts run away with her.

So much she wanted to do for the students, for the school. She was gone for a good half day, and sat reclined against a tree, she'd observed a few centaurs...even admired how they ran.. they made her long for a horse. She missed the feel of a mare beneath her, running through the plains...she was so deep in thought that only when a twig snapped near her did she look up.

Standing in the clearing with a perplexed expression on his face was Severus. "What do you want Severus? " She asked evenly.

He rose a brow and folded his arms. "I came to know why you feel that you can ditch my classes whenever you feel like it." She gave a sigh and shook her head lighting a ciggarette. "I needed some alone time. Cant you understand that?"

His eyes seemed to say that they did, but he frowned. "That is no exscuse to shirk your duties." He growled.

She stood, suddenly angry. "Shirk My Duties? How dare you!? " She stalked to him, ready to give him word for word, when she froze...eyes wide. She approached the few remaining feet slowly looking at something slightly by his left arm. "Dont move. Whatever you do, dont move.."

Thinking this some sort of joke, or ploy he growled. And moved towards her. "I will not be played with 'Miss Silvermane' !" She lunged, disbelief and shock on her lovely face. "I said dont move!!!" She shoved him aside harshly and gave a grunt of pain, which was proceded by an angry hiss, she ground her teeth and proceded to stomp something angrily into the ground, holding her arm against her as if she'd been wounded.

When he rose to his feet he was astounded to see her killing a snake, a rather wicked and nasty looking one at that...her arm held against her was bleeding...she turned to glare at him once the serpent was dead and clamped her mouth around the wound...glaring at him angrily. She closed her eyes and concentrated, sucking hard on the bite, before spitting a mouthfull of blood and mostlikely venom on the ground.

"Stupid, Stupid..." She growled continuing the process until she was certain she'd gotten the majority...she sank to her knees lightheaded.

"You are such an ass." She spat at him angrily...she was flushed, probably feverish.

He shook his head and knelt beside her. "In this instance, Danielle, I would have to agree." He grumbled, reaching for her arm. She allowed him to inspect it...fingers touching the area around the bite...it was hot, the poison had gotten enough in to make the wound inflamed.

"I must get you to Madam Pomfrey." He said slight worry creeping into his voice. She growled but didnt fight when he lifted her up and in his arms. "I dont want magical healing. Unless its herbs or potions, you can forget it. My body will eventually break down the venom." She was as stubborn as he in some respects..

She let her head rest on his shoulder. "Why didnt you just leave me to my thoughts? " She whispered brokenly.

He didnt answer her, simply carried her into the school, but instead of taking her to Madam Pomfrey, he carried her to his Dungeons.

She was completely fevered when he settled her into his bed, and pressed a vial to her lips. "Drink." He compelled softly. She could only obey...and as soon as she had swallowed, she was enveloped in darkness.

She woke in spurts, thrashing. She dreamed of RagingBears death, of her pain. Occasionally she would scream, and thrash, and when Severus tried to restrain her, she would panic, babble in her native tongue and lose conciousness.

This bothered the Snarky Snape more than he would admit aloud. But he'd prepared a potion for her, and gotten her to drink it without much coaxing. 

He fell asleep by her bedside, watching her for signs of detrimental change.

She woke slowly, as if out of a fog...she heard soft snores by her bedside and opened her eyes...ugh, her mouth tasted foul...

But sitting on the floor, legs curled beneath him, head pillowed on his arms on the edge of the bed, was Severus Snape, snoring deeply asleep.

She reached her hand out and caressed his hair. He looked so vulnerable when asleep, so unguarded...he stirred at her touch and bolted awake, she could almost hear the locks on his emotions when he slammed up his walls.

"How do you feel?" He asked calmly, proud of himself that he held the tone emotionless.

She made a face. "LIke Ive been gargling battery acid." he chuckled darkly and rose. 

"Good. Then you are healed of the venom..." He paused breifly, and looked suddenly contrite. "Thank you Danielle. You spared me a great amount of pain, and sickness. I should have listened." It was as close to an appology she was going to get.

She nodded and moved over, making room for him. He hesitated before removing his frock coat and streched out aqwardly beside her. "Oh for heavens sake Severus, Im hardly in any condition to seduce you! Relax! And Rest! The floor cant have been all that comfy." He grumbled something unintelligable and closed his eyes.

She yawned, and went back to sleep. Men. 


	19. Chapter 15

She woke maybe an hour after she had slept and gauging how deeply asleep Severus was, she thought it best to leave. She had things to do.

She slipped from his bed, covered him with a light blanket and slipped from his quarters. Winky was waiting at her door, patient as always.

Once inside she instructed Winky into helping her and in the next 2 hours, she had her project welll underway and nearing completion. 

She had had her Muggle mother send her Stereo System and all her Music to her, As well as her computer. After many long moments of thought and avid brainstorming, they had decided upon a bespelled winding Generator to power the two devices. Since they needed constant power to function, it took the better part of an hour to create the small generator. And with Winky's help, they found the perfect spell.

She had arranged her Stereo and Computer on her desk...and set the music to play soothing celtic music she so adored...then she looked at Winky. "I believe you wanted a few hours of peace and quiet with your Mate...and as graditude for all the help you've given me. I would be delighted to 'babysit' for you. "

Winky's huge eyes seemed to grow even larger... she bowed and babbled happily.. "Much Thanks Mistress! Winky and Dobby are forever in Mistresses Debt!" She just laughed and settled into a rocking chair.

"Just bring the waif and her supplies for me, and Enjoy your time...okay?"

Winky beamed and dissapeared.

Roughtly 3 hours after Danny had left his bed, he woke to find her gone. For some unknown reason he was fearful for her, and threw on his shoes, still half dressed he bolted through the school, before finding himself at her doors.

He stared moodily at the mahogony wood, what had possessed him to run through the school like a lovesick fool?? 

Then the music from her rooms caught his attention, and he listened, soft soothing sounds from MANY instruments, he didnt knock, didnt bother, and simply opened her door, striding inside.

Danny stood before her desk, dressed in a simple green night gown that fell to her ankles, and was NOT seductive, but was fetching. She was rocking her arms gently, cradling what appeared to be a tiny bundle...she turned her eyes to him, glared at the door, then him, a brow raised, as if silently asking him...'Just who the hell do you think you are, barging into my rooms without even knocking?'

He swallowed and gave a shrug as if to say, 'I am simply who I am.' She shook her head and placed a finger to her lips gesturing silence as she carried the bundle to a small pram on her bedside table, where she gently deposited the obvious infant.

She turned to him and moved to his side...brows furrowed. "And just what gives you the right to barge into my rooms uninvited??" She hissed softly, glancing to be sure she hadnt disturbed her charge.

He glared and gripped her shoulders. "I was worried about you, youre not well enough to roam the halls" He hissed back just as feverently.

She sighed and shook her head, she was suddenly dizzy and as her knees began to buckle, she gasped softly in suprise as Severus scooped her up and into his arms, carrying her deftly to her bed, depositing her gently there...he turned and glanced at the small pram...a brow raised.

"A House Elf?" He asked softly curious then he grew appalled and quite uncomfortable when the waif awoke and began to sqwall loudly. Danny laughed softly and reached out, scooping the little baby house elf into her arms, producing a bottle seemingly from nowhere she pushed the bottle to the baby's lips and Severus sighed with relief when it ceased wailing.

"Winky and Dobby's first born, Dotty. Ive offered to sit for them this night. Since Winky has helped me with so much I thought she deserved a night alone with her man. And Dotty isnt so bad. Arent you my little Gelfling?" The baby only gurgled around the bottle and fed happily.

Severus walked around her room, pausing to inspect her 'stereo'. "Interesting way to combine the two.. " He nodded satisfied...he dared not touch them tho. Heavens only knows how badly he'd damage them. Muggle artifacts being as delicate as they are.

She smiled softly, threw a towel over her shoulder, and pressed the now fully baby to her shoulder, gently rubbing and patting her back. "Im glad you aprove." he turned to study her watching her with the infant. No it wasnt human, but it was a child none the less, and she handled it as calmly and naturally as a woman who had dozens of children.

"You seem to take to motherhood naturally." He commented dryly. She only laughed softly when the baby burped healthily, and settled her into the crook of her arm. "Babies are easy to understand. Its easy to fullfill their needs. Grown ups and Adolescents, are another matter entirely. " Soon the waif was sleeping again and she settled her back into the pram...made to rise and sighed, holding a hand out to him.

"Come sit with me, as it seems I cannot come to you." He hesitated before moving to sit beside her, she leaned lightly against his side, and yawned. "Knock next time, okay? You're always welcome, but what if Id been doing something...private? Id rather not have you walk in on me during something like that. "

He paused, pondered it, realized what she spoke, and did his best not to turn 18 shades of red as his imagination went wild...he cleared his throat and grumbled.

"I will try to remember." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good. Now, Im going to nap before the baby wakes again...you're welcome to stay if you like. " She streched out in her bed, hand a foot from the babies's pram, and began to doze...he watched her for sometime...before moving to a chair, conjuring a book and began to read. He did rather enjoy her company.. 


End file.
